


Streaming Compatibility

by kihophoric



Series: Floating On Air [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, First Dates, Hyungwon POV, Internal Monologue, M/M, Self-Indulgent, jooheon deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihophoric/pseuds/kihophoric
Summary: Hyungwon tries to maintain his cool street cred while internally losing it over a virtual date with his crush.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Series: Floating On Air [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682254
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Streaming Compatibility

“Testing, testing, mic check 1-2. Can you hear me?”

Hyungwon waits a beat, squinting at the pixelated screen for a response. The blond figure on the other end appears to be frozen. Nonetheless, a verbal confirmation is heard, accompanied by muffled static through his headphones.

“Loud and clear!”

Hyungwon nods but stays tensed up over his desk. Typically, he sees the internet as a blessing, don’t get him wrong. Otherwise, he’d have to drag his ass to the brick-and-mortar radio station on the daily instead of reveling in the privilege that is working from home. Thank god for remote careers.

But having virtual dates is an entirely separate matter, however. This is the first of its kind for him, and he’s already developed the greatest generation’s mindset of dragging technology to filth. He can hear his grandpa’s voice in his head, and his own voice agreeing wholeheartedly: 

_Now just what’s so bad about the good ol’ fashioned face-to-face conversations? Taking your sweetheart out on the town, treating ‘em right, like a proper gentleman. Why, back in my day…_

“Hello? Still with me?”

 _Crap. You spaced out for a good minute there, dumbass._ “Sorry, yeah, I’m just shocked that you can look this cute even through my shitty wi-fi.” _Well, that just sounded sleazy as fuck. You should just turn off the video chat now._

“Oh my god,” and then a maddeningly adorable giggle. _You really aren’t deserving of this boy, Hyungwon._ Continuing, “You wanna see my kids? Give me a sec.” After that, he disappears from the frame.

The boy on the monitor has a name: Jooheon. 

And for two years, Hyungwon has had the biggest, fattest crush on this actual human embodiment of all things sweet and beautiful that this fucked up earth has to offer. 

It wasn’t until recently that Hyungwon finally had built the courage to ask him out - he makes a quick prayer of gratitude for their one mutual friend - but not before accidentally confessing to him on live radio. How the fuck was he supposed to know the love of his life was a regular listener to his show? 

Anyway, so here he is, sweating his balls out trying to keep it cool while an actual angel holds up two squirming kittens up to the screen.

Now, Hyungwon isn’t exactly an animal person, but the look of pride on Jooheon’s glowing face damn near makes Hyungwon cry.

“Wow,” he manages to choke out. 

Jooheon beams. “They’re my babies. I’d kill for them, I think.”

“I’d kill for _you_ , I think.” _Smooth... for a fifth grader. Get your fucking act together, you moron._

“Oh.”

Hyungwon sees Jooheon’s face turning a light shade of pink as he bites his lip to stop a growing smile. The two kittens finally escape from their dad’s clutches as they bounce off to freedom. Meanwhile, Jooheon looks down, vaguely in thought, before speaking up again.

“I think you first started talking about your `crush` on your show a couple of months ago, but Minhyuk told me you had a thing for me for longer than that. When did you start liking me?”

Hyungwon quickly revokes the prayer of gratitude he just made for mutual friends. _Gotta stay chill, gotta stay chill._

“Since the moment I first saw you.” _What kind of cheesy-ass, lifetime channel line was that? Go to the corner and think about your actions._

“Really? But,” Jooheon pauses, the rosy hue on his cheeks deepening, “why do you like me?”

Why? Where to even begin? If Hyungwon had to write a book on Reasons to Love Jooheon, he’d make it into a fucking multi-volume epic. From the way he lights up with a fire when he talks about his passion, to the way he’d literally (figuratively) rip his heart out to help out loved ones in need, to his attention to the smallest details to bring a smile to a stranger, to his drive in setting and achieving the highest goals, to face obstacles head-on, to his devotion to his craft, to being in tune with his emotions, to his sensitivity, to his empathy, to his generosity, to his love for all, unconditionally. 

And to his perfectly shaped nose, to his pouty honeydew lips, to his eyes that can be equally as intoxicating as alcohol. 

Jooheon is too good for him. After years of hanging out at the same parties and casual hangouts, Hyungwon probably _can_ write a book. But their friend circles run wide, and they’ve barely talked until just a week ago. So he shouldn’t sound like a creep, right? He can’t say, _because I’ve been watching you for years_ , like someone begging for a restraining order. So he opts for something he hopes carries just as much meaning.

“If you’ve been listening to my show, I think you already know.”

A grin blooms on Jooheon’s face, and he doesn’t try to hide it this time. And Hyungwon couldn’t help but return one back, finally breaking his facade. 

  
Hyungwon never once thought of himself as the relationship type - he’s hadn’t had one serious enough to last more than a few months. But ever since Jooheon entered his life, Hyungwon couldn’t dream of a future without him by his side. He might have simply said it in passing, but he honestly _would_ kill to keep Jooheon smiling, exactly like this, as an angel rightfully deserves.


End file.
